1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a medication storage cell, a strip packaging body, and a method for manufacturing the medication storage cell, and more specifically, related to the medication storage cell and the strip packaging body that can be easily opened by persons who have difficulty in moving their fingertips dexterously, and the method for manufacturing the medication storage cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent document 1 discloses a solid formulation packaging body. This is provided with an accommodating section to accommodate the solid formulation and a seal section to seal the edges of the accommodating section. The seal section has at least one region with a weak seal section that can be opened. The weak seal section is of a length that can form an opening. The solid formulation from the accommodating section can be passed through the opening. The accommodating section is formed using flexible packaging material. The flexible packaging material allows the solid formulation inside the accommodating section to be held using fingers. The flexible packaging material has one or more plastic layers. The solid formulation packaging body disclosed in patent document 1 can be easily opened by persons who do not have the strength in their fingertips and those who can use only one hand.    Patent document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2002-205767